Why Don't You Love Me?
by TheDarkLindsey
Summary: Hermione has a crush for Snape, but Snape is dating McGonagall ew! . What happens when McGonagall breaks up with Snape, and Hermione is there to help?
1. Chapter 1

Why Don't You Love Me?

5/3/12

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was finishing her Charms homework when Harry and Ron burst into the common room, looking totally miffed. Surprised, Hermione spilled a bottle of ink all over her finished homework. Cursing under her breath, she waved her wand and cleaned it up, her homework parchment now black.

Shooting the boys a glare, she took out another roll of parchment and began to redo her homework. Just as she was about to write the first sentence, Harry shook her shoulder, making her spill yet another bottle of ink over her parchment. Face reddening with so much anger, she whirled around to Harry.

"What do you have against my Charms homework? What did it ever do to you?" she yelled at him, and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Nothing. Ron and I found something out, though, and we couldn't wait to tell you," Harry said, quickly looking around the common room to make sure the coast is clear. "Snape has a girlfriend."

Hermione gaped. Snape? A girlfriend? No way.

"Nu uh. That's impossible. What woman would go out with that. . . thing?" Hermione couldn't even think of a possible term to describe him, even with her astounding vocabulary. Ron shrugged.

"Apparently, McGonagall would."

Hermione almost gagged; Snape and _McGonagall_? Yuck!

Trying to get the image of Snape and McGonagall out of her head, Hermione returned to her two ruined pieces of parchment. She sighed, then took out another piece of parchment, intent on getting it done today, even though it wouldn't be due until next Wednesday (today was Thursday).

Starting to write, the scratching of a quill on parchment the only sound, Hermione ignored her two friends and began again on her homework. But only one thought stayed in her head.

Why would Snape do this to me?

Heart hurting, she proceeded to finish her Charms homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Weeks after Hermione heard that Snape was going out with McGonagall, she ran into Snape in the dungeons while looking for an empty classroom to practice her Transfiguration.

She had been walking past a normal looking wall, when Snape had appeared out of nowhere. She had almost fallen, but he had grabbed her arm and helped her stay upright. Blushing, she thanked him. Snape just gave here a sneer.

"Ms. Granger, do watch where you are going. Five points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness," he said.

"But, Professor, I was watching where I was going. You appeared out of nowhere, and I couldn't stop before I ran into you," she replied, face reddening slightly from embarrassment. Snape apparently didn't notice it, for his voice was slightly softer when he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush to get out of my rooms, and didn't even look to see if anyone was coming. If it is anyone's fault, it is my own," Snape said, avoiding her questioning glance.

"Why were you in such a rush?"

Snape took a long time to answer, but when he finally did, his voice was lower than it normally was, so much so that Hermione had to strain to hear him.

"McGonagall broke up with me just moments ago. She called through the Floo, and that was all she wrote. Or said, as the case may be."

Silence. Agonizing, uncomfortable silence.

". . . I'm sorry. Is there any way I can help you?" Hermione finally asked her Professor, her major crush.

"Do you, um, have any chocolate from Honeydukes, by chance?" Snape whispered. Hermione almost burst out laughing; Snape liked chocolate? From Honeydukes? It was too good, but she kept herself under control, nodding at him. She reached into her robe's pocket and took out a bar of chocolate from Honeydukes (she had gotten it the last time she went, but had never eaten it). She gave it to Snape, who looked grateful.

Moments of silence passed, and then Hermione did a daring thing. She stood up on tiptoes and pecked Snape on the mouth, then quickly ran away before he could recover enough to know what had happened and take more points from Gryffindor.

Man, crushes worked in weird ways. And fate, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few days passed, and Snape didn't confront her about the small kiss she had given him. She was starting to wonder if he had even felt it, because the kiss was so light. She just shrugged it off, and continued to work her hardest in her classes.

Then, one day while she was brewing a particular potion, something changed. She had just added some mandrake root to the potion, when something flew into it, and it started to billow clouds of dark purple smoke.

Starting to panic, she backed away from it. Just as she was about to wonder if she would be able to get away from it in time, it blew up. But, instead of getting hurt, she felt someone in front of her, protecting her and whoever they were with a shield charm. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Snape in front of her. And he had taken part of the blast, despite his powerful shield charm.

Everyone in the class was silent, all wondering what had just happened. Then Crabbe burst into laughter, and everyone found out who had made Hermione's potion explode. Snape's face turned from slight red (his face had been slightly burned because of the exploded potion), to a dark red in two seconds flat.

"Crabbe! Twenty points from Slytherin for almost severely hurting - or killing! - a fellow student, and detention tomorrow with Mr. Filch. No excuses!" The room was deadly quiet after Snape's yell, and he took advantage of this by grabbing Hermione's wrist and leading her to his office. He yelled, "Class dismissed!" over his shoulder before closing the door behind him when both were inside his office.

Snape pushed Hermione into the chair across from his desk, and walked around his desk to look through the desk drawers for a potion to help his slightly burned face.

After finding the potion, he gently applied the potion to his face. Instantly, his face turned almost to its normal pale complexion. Hermione watched as he sighed and put the potion back in his desk. Then, he turned to Hermione, and a weird expression crossed his face; was it. . . longing?

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione said, blushing slightly. Snape ignored the blush.

"You are most welcome. Goyle and Draco may be somewhat civil, but Crabbe is the careless one, always trying to blow up people and potions," Snape said, sitting down in his chair tiredly. Hermione couldn't take his game anymore; he would ask him her question straight out.

So. . .

"Do you love me?" Hermione blurted out. Snape's face paled even more, and that wasn't supposed to be possible.

". . . No," Snape said with a straight face. Hermione's face fell. He said. . . no.

"Why-why don't you love me?" Hermione asked, trying not to cry. Snape looked away, looking lost in his thoughts.

"I . . . can't. It's not right to love someone as young as you if you are as old as me."

"What? You're not old!"

"Ha ha ha. Not according to a lot of students," Snape said, chuckling lightly. Hermione loved that sound; it made him more human, and less of a. . . teacher.

"Those students are probably idiots, then. You are definitely not old. I mean, someone like. . . Dumbledore is old. You, definitely not," Hermione said. Snape chuckled again.

Hermione knew what she was going to do before she did it, but she couldn't stop it nonetheless. Leaning forward, Hermione lightly kissed Snape. For a moment, Snape didn't kiss back. But then, he started kissing her, and with a passion that Hermione had never received from any mere boy, much less in a kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Snape smiled, and Hermione's heart melted.

"I don't love you, Hermione. I think you are smart, loving, and caring. You are a great friend, and an excellent student. And, if you allow me, an awesome girlfriend."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, so she just nodded. Snape smiled again, and pulled her into another kiss.

And from that moment on, Hermione and Snape were a thing.

And no one questioned that.

The End


End file.
